KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/08 July 2015
23:59:56 not so fun that i tought it would be 00:00:04 http://codelyoko.wikia.com/wiki/Scyphozoa?file=33.jpg 00:00:10 Xeon)u basterd 00:00:14 Now look at that max 00:00:33 i remember that show XD 00:00:43 wach with a evil look to xeon * 00:00:57 /me juggles fruit in front of coco* 00:00:58 I still v a version of drayon 00:01:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:01:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:12 *have 00:01:19 your next xeon 00:01:20 *reforms the crystal ball and drayon gets revived and he gets all of his memory back and appears back to xeon* 00:01:39 I simply can not stand to see someone kill off a family 00:01:39 Coco: :o momma cooco want fruit 00:01:49 Xeon)ty 00:02:15 Xeon and drayon I would run right now 00:02:16 Istill had drayonics ball 00:02:23 madnes rathing gose to 50%* 00:02:36 /me catches all the fruit and gives coco some* 00:03:10 Drayom)y replaceme with him 00:03:12 Coco: *noms cutely* thnk you momma <3 00:04:08 chu welcome 00:04:58 Teen iwould run 00:05:00 Coco:*nuzzles her and purrs* Coco protect momma from all danger 00:05:09 evil side slowly take over * 00:05:23 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:05:30 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:05:32 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:41 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:48 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:50 *throws drayonics ball at max 00:06:55 screams makes an earquake distroy a whole town * 00:07:17 *drayonic wakes up 00:07:32 Hey Max 00:07:51 Drayonic) i scene evil 00:07:56 black aura gets darker * 00:08:33 *suddenly drop kicks max from behind, knocking him out before he can react* KURU KICK 00:08:42 *drayonic giggles and feeds off of maxs evil aura 00:08:50 /me sits jugging bottles of poison* 00:09:03 *falls off cloud 00:09:20 *lands on feet 00:09:24 drayonic pass oud off my poisen aura * 00:09:29 stands up * 00:09:42 kuru stay oud my way 00:10:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:10:24 Nope 00:10:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:28 *drayonic wakes up and contiues feeding isnt affected by the poison 00:10:31 You need to calm yo self 00:10:34 grabs my head * 00:11:08 snaps my figner making drayonic exlode stop eating my aura !!! * 00:11:13 finger* 00:11:44 eyes got black * 00:11:56 *revives drayonic* 00:12:06 *smiles 00:12:19 *throws a rock at Max* 00:12:31 the rocks breaks on my shadow iron body * 00:12:46 Drayonic)his aura is great 00:13:14 Well i tried 00:13:29 *clones crush drayonic 00:13:52 *revives him again* 00:13:55 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:13:55 70 % of madnes * 00:14:01 Teen let him stay ded 00:14:23 *clones crush drayonic agian 00:14:30 *reverses it then* 00:15:55 damn it grabs my head with both hands * 00:16:05 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:16:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:21 Maybe i could try something 00:16:22 *hand turns to shadow armour 00:16:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:16:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:56 *i know it was useless* 00:17:05 rock breaks on my iron shadow body * 00:17:08 *worms to Max* 00:17:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:17:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:31 *full body turns to shadow armour 00:17:35 roar of the iron shadow dragon * 00:18:28 fires evrything around me * 00:18:29 *Sings* I wish that I could be like the cool kids.. like the cool kids they seem to fit in 00:19:38 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:45 Now i need someone to watch my body 00:19:45 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:00 I will kuru 00:20:01 Weird my insanity is drunk asshole 00:20:06 *rises hand* 00:20:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:20:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:20:09 apears infrond of kira punch him with full force * 00:20:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:23 *touches Max's head and goes in his mind* 00:20:30 XD IT"S SO EMPTY!! 00:20:44 *spits blood 00:20:51 grabs kira squash him to the ground * 00:20:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:58 *Kuru's body is under my impenterable forcefield* 00:20:58 U wanna fight 00:21:00 wb Skar <3 00:21:01 *looks around* Maaaaaaaaaaax. You arse 00:21:12 thank chu 00:21:40 get oud my mind kuru 00:21:49 *punches max 00:22:05 Not till i find the real you 00:22:09 grabs his hand befor the hit breaks his arm * 00:22:20 *shadow armour heals tim 00:22:24 Damn u 00:22:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:33 a from of me apears in my mind to * 00:22:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:40 form* 00:22:51 *throws a ice ball at max* 00:22:51 Gtg bye everyone 00:22:51 o3o Is it you? 00:22:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:22:57 Cya JJ 00:23:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:23:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:20 punces kuru * 00:23:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:36 point to the ather side of my mind * 00:23:37 *his hand breaks upon impact* 00:24:14 /me lays down* 00:24:18 is jj back yet? 00:24:25 *punches max agian 00:24:31 real me is trapt in to the darknes and lays there * 00:24:50 whole body gets spikes wen he hits me * 00:24:52 *runs to Max* 00:25:21 My shadow armour is unbreakable 00:25:29 *max suddenly freezes solid* 00:25:33 Blizzard 00:25:42 *jumps back 00:26:05 *finds Max* HEY ya old drunk 00:26:22 breaks the ice with ease dont use my moves teen * 00:26:39 wakes up a little in my mind wtf kuru am i drunk or is this you * 00:26:55 Didn't know it was yours thought it was one of my weather powers 00:27:00 *pokes self* Yep it;s me 00:27:00 honest 00:27:26 *is inside impenterable forcefield* 00:27:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:31 wtf is going on and why i am in my mind whuut 00:27:58 *The temp in the area drops to -80 F* 00:28:13 *and it stays that way* 00:28:27 You just stupid and used insanity 00:28:30 oudside me smiles * amaturasu * 00:28:46 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:28:51 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:54 Max don't make me drop it to absolute zero 00:29:06 mind me : wait i didnt there was just a guy that wanthis rematch and i just beaten him while somting was weird in my mind hmm 00:29:10 *Temp continues to fall* 00:29:35 *knocks teenouto 00:29:55 *can't you hit the forcefield which is impenterable* 00:30:05 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:30:05 *you can't enter it either* 00:30:15 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:22 creates a super nova * 00:30:49 *shadow armour protects tim 00:30:53 mind me : wakes up full well than i must do somting about it eternal light * 00:31:22 *sits and eats ramen* 00:31:34 *temp rises back to normal* 00:31:46 a light explosion apears while being my self again * 00:31:57 Welcome back max 00:32:05 looks around wow this town looks like a mess 00:32:11 *forcefield disappears* 00:32:18 Um you have blizzard too? 00:32:27 Interesting 00:32:40 im also the ice demon slayer delliora 00:32:41 *shadow armour is cracked alittle 00:32:57 Interesting 00:33:00 Now 00:33:01 i sealed him in me the moment i heard about him 00:33:22 damn on how manny % did i go 00:33:27 I must run from the schyphozoa before it possesses me 00:33:43 *Runs* 00:33:45 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:33:47 Huh? 00:33:48 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:53 It's going after tim 00:34:01 70 00:34:04 What? 00:34:05 this i get wen i fight to much scratch my head * 00:34:13 Max you went 70 00:34:19 at least 70 00:34:40 wow thats much well kuru was here lucky 00:34:42 Whats going after me 00:34:55 The scxhyphozoa kira 00:35:08 The what 00:35:11 *the schyphozoa captures tim and possesses him* 00:35:29 i should not fight for a while i gues 00:35:32 *shadow armour protects tim 00:35:35 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:35:37 sits on a rock * 00:35:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:49 http://codelyoko.wikia.com/wiki/Scyphozoa 00:36:04 thanks kuru you waket me up i dont wanna know what happent wen you wasnt around 00:36:12 would have * 00:36:35 *gets back in my body* 00:36:39 *the scyphozoa steals tims memories* 00:36:43 Max 00:36:48 what 00:37:03 How did u crack my shadow armour 00:37:19 *Tim falls to the ground brain dead* 00:37:38 *clonr falls over dead 00:37:44 i dont remember i was oud of control 00:38:15 Max can we fight sometime? 00:38:16 Ur isanity cracked it im amazed 00:39:24 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:39:29 well i think i and you all where lucky that kuru was around 00:39:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:44 eats some iron * 00:40:16 K 00:40:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:41:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:03 walks off to a mounten * 00:43:11 *kills the schyphozoa 00:43:53 Damn thing killed my clone 00:45:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:45:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:19 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:43 o yea banks befor i forgot pays him a new house * 00:47:57 Hmm there I solved global warming 00:47:58 xD 00:48:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:48:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:49:41 xD 00:50:25 Lol 00:50:44 But then again I caused a new ice age 00:50:55 to take effect in 100 years 00:51:04 XD 00:51:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:51:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:27 *the absolute zero temperatures begin freezing the whole earth inconceivably ice solid* 00:53:13 that...is impossible in every law of science.. 00:53:29 just stands there enjoy the ice * 00:53:39 *tps to the shadow realm 00:53:47 magic 00:54:13 Brandon ice ages can happen 00:54:20 they have happened before 00:54:23 *rolls in the snow* Brandon it's roleplay no one cares 00:54:29 (epic) 00:54:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:54:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:33 Exactly 00:54:53 @ Kuru 00:54:53 and god teen..i live in minnesota, the last ice age made my state the way it is 00:54:58 how about i turn it into a super nova (epic) would you be happy then 00:55:01 *tps back to earth 00:55:05 that is the first thing they teach us 00:55:24 minnesota is were the beast live o.o 00:55:32 ..good 00:55:56 *the absolute zero now covered the whole earth* 00:56:31 teen..i some times want to slap you..you are like some anime...you look at laws of nature and say..eh..they don't apply to this 00:56:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:57:00 I would invalidate it brandon 00:57:17 (epic) 00:57:22 but there is one law of the universe you can't stop 00:57:31 Its roleplay 00:57:34 We can do 00:57:34 i know 00:57:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:41 A N Y T H I N G 00:57:55 ^ 00:57:57 ANYTHING (epic8) 00:58:13 ...*gives kuru a bird* 00:58:30 *turns earth backto normalt 00:58:31 see 00:58:41 the bird is real o.o 00:58:49 kuru..i dare you to eat that bird..whole 00:58:53 no chewing 00:58:55 *eats the bird* 00:59:11 I've eaten pig heart before this is nothing 00:59:12 Tiny you ruined my fun! DX 00:59:25 O.Oy kuru 00:59:28 *turns it back* O.O 00:59:32 oh btw that was made out of c4 00:59:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:59:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:54 spicy!!! 00:59:59 Well my insides are an eternal black hole 01:00:17 ROLE PLAY FTW (epic) 01:00:23 ^ 01:00:27 well..technically eventrually that means your insides would disappear... 01:00:28 Same Kuru 01:00:36 I have no insides 01:00:39 because science 01:01:00 My stomach is a eternal black hole 01:01:18 and note this is why out of anyone here, well they aren't here right now but, there is one who i still rp with.. 01:01:25 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 01:01:39 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:39 wait you realy make drama about rp 01:01:44 is this happeninh 01:01:48 happening* 01:01:51 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 01:01:52 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:53 night everyone 01:01:57 night skar 01:02:13 night skar 01:02:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:02:27 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:57 than i won realy against reborn and kuru becaus of sience 01:03:04 take that kuru XD 01:03:15 Bitch you always lose to me 01:03:34 sience (epic) you cant win against me becaus of sience XD 01:03:51 Fuck your science I'm the KH scientist... 01:03:56 im an imrortal bitch with sience XD 01:04:13 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 01:04:26 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:28 xD 01:04:54 Techincally if Max is a "dragon" slayer ice would be his weakness 01:04:56 xD 01:05:05 even myy grammar arnt shit anymore becaus science 01:05:17 But then again I realize this isn't pokemon lol 01:05:22 xD 01:05:30 How are u immortal? 01:05:40 science (epic8) 01:05:44 Lol 01:06:04 *shoots a icy beam at Tiny freezing him solid* 01:06:26 That was my fault 01:06:26 im the presedent of the united state 01:06:27 *dodges 01:06:34 Fuck no 01:06:39 xD 01:06:44 Back when i was young, I ended up making Max immortal 01:06:58 Hey I bet he would be better than obama 01:07:00 @ Tiny 01:07:02 xD 01:07:13 hell yea 01:07:14 I was made to destroy humanity 01:07:28 He was a terrible president 01:07:31 bitch you cant even beat me (epic8) 01:07:33 *shivers** 01:07:43 But i chose a different patj 01:08:14 Oh and just to let you know it was his performance that I'm basing my opinion on not racism 01:08:21 I'm not racist as you know 01:08:21 TEEN 01:08:22 I lost my powers when i chose a different path 01:08:29 first i do distroy the tax (epic) 01:08:30 YOU RACIST MF 01:08:43 Lol wat @ Max 01:08:57 *sacrifices Teen* SACRIFICE SACRIFICE SACRIFICE 01:08:58 And kuru I'm not racist 01:09:08 hmm...*makes someone hug kuru* Mary: *hug* 01:09:19 Ewwwwwww HUMAN CONTACT 01:09:33 XD 01:09:34 Dx *runs to my lab* 01:09:35 IM CONTAMINATED! 01:09:45 *takes a bath in hand sanitizer* 01:09:49 now im the presedent of the unitet state the first thing i do is weed is legal again (epic8) 01:10:04 Best fucking law Max 01:10:04 i dont think it was ever legal to begin with.. 01:10:10 It was 01:10:19 It was 01:10:20 now it is 01:10:24 But back then no one really cared 01:10:35 It's only legal in some states 01:10:45 also recreationally...why? 01:10:58 police are ban from the street (epic8) 01:11:00 Cause its a drug 01:11:13 that is like taking aderall recreationally 01:11:20 its..stupid. 01:11:34 brandon its science 01:11:36 Well thats your choice 01:11:44 I like max as president already seems awesome 01:11:46 D: IM STILL CONTAMINATED 01:11:47 must just be me because i have so many other things to do recreationally...medically yes it has it's uses... 01:11:54 (epic) 01:11:54 Mary: *still hugging* 01:12:00 DX 01:12:02 GOD WHY 01:12:04 Oh wait 01:12:07 Mary: cause 01:12:10 I dont believe in him 01:12:14 SCIENCE WHY 01:12:25 i will rule the world with an iron fist full of money and party 01:12:46 just..l..where is a damn wall 01:13:10 and if you not down with that you g oto prison 01:13:16 woooooooo 01:13:34 i..now remember why i stopped coming here.. 01:13:55 *dies being hugged* 01:14:12 .. 01:14:42 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 01:14:58 x.x 01:15:39 Thank SCIENCE 01:15:50 *gets back on my cloud* 01:16:55 wooooooooooo science left 01:17:12 *sits in corner 01:17:29 *a bucket of ice water falls on kira* 01:17:31 *his 01:17:43 Cold..... 01:17:50 *shivers 01:18:13 wait how a bucket of ice can fall oud of nowere teen 01:18:18 thats not schience 01:18:26 O_O 01:18:40 Thas magic 01:18:49 *shivers 01:19:01 wach oud peeps im going to drama about rp and realety XD 01:19:18 *puts warm clothes 01:19:26 *on 01:19:42 Very colf 01:20:02 *cold 01:20:10 trows anather ice bucke to tim * 01:20:14 becaus it can B) 01:20:31 *dodges 01:20:38 Fucknon 01:20:43 *no 01:20:49 teen now 01:20:55 xD I thought you said Fuckmon 01:21:12 fuckmon i choose you 01:21:26 becaus i fucking can 01:21:58 *tps to his corner 01:22:21 *putsup a force field 01:23:04 fuckmon breaks that shield with no fuck to give * 01:23:44 *sighsand brutally murders fuckmon 01:23:45 xD 01:24:15 fuckmon is still alive becaus there wasnt any fuck to given that day * 01:24:20 Brb 01:24:41 xDDD 01:24:43 @ Max 01:24:54 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 01:25:14 fuckmon use his ultemate atack in fucking your mom becaus he aint give no fuck * 01:25:25 xDDD 01:25:33 (rofl) 01:25:49 it was fucking efective 01:28:14 gtg peeps see ya later ^^ 01:28:26 teen dont die laughing pleas XD 01:28:35 cya max 01:28:35 i dont want to have a murder on my age yet XD 01:28:45 I wont 01:28:58 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 01:31:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:31:39 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:34:29 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:48:54 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:53:17 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:53:21 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:54:13 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 01:59:53 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 02:00:00 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:44:07 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has joined Special:Chat. 02:44:37 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has left Special:Chat. 02:44:38 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has joined Special:Chat. 02:52:04 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 02:52:26 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has left Special:Chat. 02:52:26 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has joined Special:Chat. 02:52:34 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 02:52:47 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 02:53:18 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 02:53:19 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 02:53:49 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 02:56:43 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has left Special:Chat. 03:10:47 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 03:11:09 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 03:11:10 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 03:11:28 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 03:21:30 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 03:22:02 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 03:22:28 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 03:22:42 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 03:22:59 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 03:22:59 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 03:47:46 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 04:07:28 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 04:07:58 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 04:08:00 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 04:08:08 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 04:10:55 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 04:11:00 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 04:11:20 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 04:11:22 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 04:11:31 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 04:11:32 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 04:12:25 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 04:12:57 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 04:31:54 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 04:31:59 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 04:32:30 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 04:32:31 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 2015 07 08